Twelve days of Chrismas
by CiaoXBella
Summary: Base on the song 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'. ‘Oh I know I can get you’ said Sakura happily. ‘What?’ he asks. ‘Justin Bieber!’


**Christmas '09**

**On the first day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
A partridge in a pear tree.**

'Sasuke-kun what do you want for Christmas?' ask his girlfriend, Sakura Haruno. 'Hn nothing' he simply said as he wrap his arm around his petite girlfriend's waist.

**On the second day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree. **

'Do you want an ipod chromatic?' she asked curiously.

'Hn no'

**On the third day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree. **

'Um boxers? Christmas boxers?' said Sakura

Sasuke gave his girlfriend a strange look 'Hn no why should you get me boxers when I have tons of them at home?'

'Um maybe it because there all black or blue or red. So not colorful' she blabbers.

'Like who would want to see my boxers anyways' he ask.

'Oh trust me a lot of people would like to see you in colorful boxers.'

**On the fourth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree. **

'Hmm how about that car you always wanted?'

'Hn like you can afford that baby' he said as he plays with a piece of her pink bubble gum hair.

'Well I can steal it for you if you want. You know just break in and grab the car key and taa-daa there your Christmas present' she comment.

Sasuke chuckle at her 'I would like to see you try.'

**On the fifth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree. **

'Oh I know I can get you' said Sakura happily.

'What?' he asks. 'Justin Bieber!' she yelled as he shakes his head.

'Sakura why the hell would I want a fifteen year old Canadian kid as my Christmas present? Not to mention I don't even like to listen to his song. He sound like he's ten years old and he freaking short'.

'Oh please you're just hating because he gorgeous and got talents. Not to mention he's hot' argue Sakura, not liking what he had said about Justin Bieber.

'Hn me hating on him? You must be crazy Sakura. I don't need to be jealous of a teen singer and I don't find guys attracted because if I did I wouldn't be dating a hot chick like you' he smirk as he capture her pink ones.

**On the sixth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree. **

**On the seventh day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree. **

'Grr I hate it when you do that'

'Hn stop lying to yourself. You know you like it when I do that' he said confidently.

'Shut up and kiss me again' she said as she kissed him again.

**On the eighth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree. **

**On the ninth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.**

'So Sasuke would you like Karin or Ino for Christmas?'

'How about none' he said without thinking it twice.

Sakura laugh at his reaction 'Well I mean they can show you some slut dances '

Sasuke glared at her 'Shut up Sakura...you will not give me those two sluts. I would like to spend my Christmas with peace'

**On the tenth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.**

**On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Eleven pipers piping,  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.**

**On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Twelve drummers drumming,  
Eleven pipers piping,  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree!**

'Sasuke Uchiha can you fucking tell me what you want for Christmas? God damn...you don't want that, you don't want this. You're so difficult to get presents for' yelled the angry chick who been holding her temper for a long time.

He laugh her and smooth her hair 'Do you really want to know what I want for Christmas?'

'Yeah so would you tell me now/' she ask patiently.

He lean toward her ear and whisper 'What I want for Christmas is to spend the twelve days with my girlfriend without anyone disturbing us. I want you'  
Sakura blushed at his last comment 'Was that really hard for you to spill it out? But before you get your present… what did you get me?' she ask jolly.

* * *

'Hn you would have to find out yourself on Christmas Day' he said as he gave her a sexy smirk. A/n: Hehe well I was bored and it's the holidays so why not create a one shot. Anyways Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!!!


End file.
